playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shrekyardigans/Stage Ideas
Here are some cool Stage Ideas. tell me what you think. N. Sanity Jungle Main: Crash Bandicoot Secondary: Modnation Racers How it goes: Winter Tundra Main: Spyro Secondary: Ratchet & Clank How it goes: You fight on the wall of the castle, whilst in the background, Elora, Hunter & the Professor are trying out the superportal. Suddenly, the portal sparks to life, and then the Nether Leader bursts out the portal, destroying it. The Nether Leader attacks the stage, also spawning Nethers to attack. Near the end of the fight, the Prog Twins show up, and use a Dimensionator to push the Nether Leader back to the Netherverse, then they flee. Millenium Park Main: Speed Freaks Secondary: Medievil How it goes: The players will fight on the metal bridge. It will be a flat stage like Dojo. The Speed Freaks will race around the track, and also fire powerups. After a while, Zarok will appear on top of the red roofed building in the background and starts shooting orbs to follow the racers in the background as the sky turns dark grey with green fog and gravestones appear with zombies from the first MediEvil crawl out from the graves. After a few seconds, all the racers are gone as the ModSpot is filled with Zombies and Zarok will see the players and throw orbs of energy at them. The players will lose AP if hit. In the last 30 seconds (for 3 minute matches, 1 minute for 4, 5, 6 minute and kill/stock limit matches, 1 and a half minutes for 7, 8 and 9 minute matches, and 2 minutes for 10 minute matches), the Speed Freaks fire lots of missiles to drive of Zarok as the other racers destroy the graves and then go back to racing as normal. Titania Main: Fat Princess Secondary: LocoRoco How it goes: Nitekap's House Main: 40 Winks Secondary: Dead Space How it goes: The battle takes place outside Nitekap's house, with Threadbear in the final boss robot, rampaging through the stage. suddenly, the whole house is ripped out the ground, and then sucked into a space background, resembling the one in Issac's Level 3 super. junk floating about makes some extra platforms. near the end of the battle, Issac's spaceship floats by and blasts Nitekap's clock tower, destroying it, and sending Nitekap and Threadbear floating off into deep space. Ice World Main: Croc Secondary: Uncharted How it goes: THE stage is a frosty ice platform, with cogs from Be Wheely Careful. Dantinis throw snowballs and fire fireballs in the background. soon, the stage gets an Uncharted makeover, and a plane, from Stowaway, crashes and inflicts damage if you're on the location where it crahses. This also causes the stage to alter, allowing you also to play on the plane. Soon at the end, Chumly rockets in on his jet pack which malfunctions over the plane and drops down, then starts back up, inadvertantly causing a fire in the fuel tank, which makes the plane self-destruct, destroying half the stage in the process. Shadow Moses Island Main: Metal Gear Secondary: Alice: Madness Returns How it goes: The stage begins just like in SSBB. hazards are the same for a while. Then suddenly, the Dollmaker from Alice: Madness Returns, appears and fights Metal Gear REX, with the fight affecting the battle. Near the end, one of the two fighting in the background will win randomly: Metal Gear REX: He gets the upper hand by blasting the Dollmaker's chest, making him collapse and melt into the ground. Dollmaker: He punches Metal Gear REX, damaging him, and he blows up, The Dollmaker watches and laughs evilly. Desert Main: Journey Secondary: Croc How it goes: Valleyfold Main: Tearaway Secondary: 40 Winks How it goes: Mushroom Forest Main: Tomba Secondary: PaRappa the Rapper How it goes: Grizzlestein Kitchen Main: Puppeteer Secondary: God of War How it goes: you fight on stacks of plates, near a oven with hot plates that make flames. Mod Circuit Main: Modnation Racers Secondary: LittleBigPlanet How it goes: The Stage takes place on the bridge before the start line, and the race starts. the racers act as hazards, as does the power ups, including Bolt Storm, Hydra, Phoenix, and Rockslide. Soon, the whole track gets a LBP makeover, and the Hoard LittleBigPlanetKarting appear, using powerups as well, causing havoc for the racers and the fighters. Great Temple Main: Guacamelee Secondary: Crash Bandicoot How it goes: Iron Arena Main: Tekken Secondary: Tearaway How it goes: The stage begins like the Dojo. almost a while or so later, the whole stage gets a Tearaway makeover, and the players have to dodge a giant human finger poking through the stage. Rainbow Cliffs Main: Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Secondary: TBA Category:Blog posts